How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: Mitchie Torres is the HOW TO writer for Chic magazine. Her new experiment? How to lose a guy in 10 days. When she meets her target she does everything to drive him away. Will it work, or will he have something different in mind? Old Penname Mrs.ZacEfron
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I got inspiration for this story so I decided to give it a try. I will try to update What A Kiss Means soon, for those of you who read it, but I lost the text that told me all of the different kisses, and I'm trying to find it on the internet so that I can finish the story. Hope you like this, Review please! It's always appreciated. Thank you to those who have read my stories and reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days

Mitchie Torres sighed as she looked at her computer screen. She had written yet another article on the importance of music in people's lives, the influence it played, but no one would ever read it. No one would publish it. Not if she continued to work at Chic magazine. No she would continue to be the How To columnist. Even after getting a Major in writing with a minor in music at Columbia. She would continue writing how to Get a Job, How to Lose 10 pounds, How to look like Angelina Jolie.

"Hey Mitchie, that's really good."

Mitchie turned to face one of her best friends, Caitlyn Gellar, a girl with honey blonde curly locks, who also worked with her.

"Too bad no one will see it."

"Mitchie, give it to Lindsey, she might go for it."

"She would never go for it."

Mitchie saved the file and pulled up her next How-to article. How to keep your hair, healthy and fabulous.

"Meeting in 30" Lola, another writer for the magazine came over to Caitlyn and Mitchie, and as soon as she was there, she was gone.

Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged looks.

"Mitch, where's Ella?"

"You get the coffee, I'll go get her, it must have been Cory."

Mitchie ran out of the office and down the street. She finally got to her destination and ran up to the fourth floor. Room 3. She knocked on the door and a crying Ella opened the door. She was a beautiful Filipino with hair down to her back.

"I don't want to go to work."

Mitchie pushed her way into the apartment and dumped out a bag with a new jacket and her favorite discontinued nail polish.

"Ella, just forget Cory. There are way better guys out there."

"But Mitchie I thought he was the one."

"Ella, you only dated him for a week."

After getting Ella ready in 15 minutes we hurried over to the office where Caitlyn was waiting with Tess and they had coffee.

"Ella, I'm so sorry." Tess came over to Ella and hugged her. Caitlyn glanced over at Mitchie and they shared the same sympathetic expression.

"I thought Corey was the one, I mean, we had such a connection, but then he stopped calling, so I called, and called, and called, and he never called me back."

"Oh Ella, no wonder he didn't call you back, you were acting desperate and needy, guys hate that." Caitlyn exclaimed, trying to put it into the nicest way possible.

Ella just sobbed as we walked into the office just in time for the meeting. We sat around in the lounge getting ready to tell Lindsey our ideas for new stories and articles.

"Shoes off!" Lindsey strolled into the room and sat on the couch. "now! What new ideas do we have? Peggy!"

Peggy sat up confidently "I'm covering fashion week."

"Excellent! Caitlyn"

"I'm interviewing Leighton Meester." Caitlyn replied cautiously.

"Marvelous! Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked up and then looked at Caitlyn who nodded to her pushing her to stand up for herself.

"I want to write an article on Music"

"What about music? Are you interviewing Brittany Spears?"

"No I-"

"No buts. If it's not a celebrity, or a How To, you aren't writing it. Ella"

Ella looked up sniffling. Tess took the opportunity to speak up.

"Ella had a break up."

"Oh dear, that's horrible, I'm so sorry." Lindsey replied sounding sorry, but she always was a good actress. "Maybe someone can use this experience to write about."

"I don't want my love life as an example." Ella replied with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Well-"

Mitchie then had an idea strike her; she wasn't going to let just anyone write about this.

"Me! I will!" Mitchie's hand shot in the air as she spoke up.

Ella looked confused. "You will?"

"Yeah, I mean, some women make many mistakes in relationships, like Ella, and I think that I should do a How To in reverse. I'll date a man, then I will do everything to turn him away write about it, and it will show women, what not to do."

Lindsey smiled. "I love it. How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."

Mitchie was confused. "Wait, why 10 days?"

Lindsey smiled and replied, "Well publishing is in 12 days, and 5 days would be way too soon, so 10 days."

Mitchie nodded. So now all she had to do was find a guy and get him to break up with her in 10 days. She looked over at Ella who mouthed a thank you to her. she nodded and smiled. Even though she couldn't write about music, she would continue to write, because it was her job, and she didn't want to lose that.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zip.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Shane Grey sighed as he heard his phone ringing. He just wanted to get some sleep, he was up late last night, and he really didn't want to have to deal with anything right now. But the person calling him was not about to give up. The ringtone blared over and over again. Getting frustrated Shane picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where the _hell_ are you?! We have that big meeting with Dave today, if we don't get this I'm going to be so pissed!"

Shane rolled his eyes at his band mate.

"Dude Nate, relax, breath, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

He hung up the phone and rolled out of his bed. No matter how annoying Nate was, he was right, this was the big meeting. This would tell them if they got the next tour sponsored by Verizon. It was between them, and Natalia Adams, the biggest diva on the face of the planet, well next to Shane of course.

The tabloids loved exploiting Shane and making him look like a big jerk, and to the camera's that's exactly what it would look like.

After getting dressed and getting picked up by his limo he was headed off to Lava Records. When he finally arrived he headed to the board room where Jason, and Nate his band members, and Natalia were all waiting.

Jason was the first to speak up out of the group. "Glad you could make it dude."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I don't think you'll be too happy with him when I get the tour and you don't."

Before Shane could retort, Nate piped up. "What makes you think you're so special? You really aren't that great of a singer."

Shane and Jason snickered in the background. Natalia just glared at them as the door opened. Dave, and his assistants walked into the room.

"Alright, Gentlemen, Natalia, let's get down to business. You guys are my two top selling artists. Now we need to know which one would bring in more of a profit, while on tour."

Natalia raised her hand, "Dave, if I may speak, I'm sure I would bring in quite the profit, I mean guys everywhere are dying to see me, they would pay big bucks to see a show."

"Now Natalia, a little full of ourselves are we?" Shane had enough and decided to cut in, "I mean, you would probably be lip syncing the whole time, where as we sing live, and raw. You were very little clothing, and aren't that great of a role model to children. Parents are dying for their kids to be like us. Plus, the girls dig us."

Dave watched as the two continued to argue amongst themselves. "Alright, enough, both of you. Now, I'm going to determine who deserves it more, within the next two weeks, I want to see how both of you guys do."

"I just don't think its fair Dave, I mean Shane can barely keep a girl for two days, how do we expect him to go on a huge tour like this without screwing it up somehow?"

Shane glared at Natalia. The only reason she brought that up is because the two of them dated about 6 months ago, but Natalia was one of those clingy annoying girls that he couldn't stand, but then again most of them are.

"Dave, my dating life shouldn't have anything to do with this, and you know it."

"But she makes an interesting point. You are a rock star, who demands, demands, never gives anything in return; you're the jerk of the music industry. You're constantly changing your mind, like with girls, or the sound, or the album cover. Make up your mind and leave it. If you can't even keep a girlfriend, how can we expect you to not be responsible on tour?"

Shane's mouth hung open slightly. He couldn't believe they were really taking this into account. Natalia smirked as she was plotting their downfall.

"Dave, how about, we see if Shane can keep a girl for longer than 10 days, if he has a girlfriend by the time of the announcing party, Connect 3 can go on tour, and I'll wait."

Nate looked at Dave hesitantly. "Uh Dave, I don't think that's-"

"Excellent! Great idea! Its settled, Shane, if you can keep a girl, then you three can go on tour. See you guys at the club tonight. Shane, we'll pick you a girl tonight."

Dave and his assistants walked out of the room and Natalia stood up. "See you tonight boys. And Shane, I'm so looking forward to seeing you fail."

She stalked out of the room and the three sat silent around the conference table.

"Unbelievable, we have to suffer for Shane's inability to have a love life." Jason dropped his head on the table.

Shane glared at the other two "This is not my fault; you know that Natalia has it in for me. She's trying to sabotage us. But I will win, and we will be going on tour. I will get a girl to fall in love with me and I'll keep her longer than 10 days."

"I hope you're right man, because last summer, we missed out on tour because of your attitude, so you better not ruin this for us, come on Jason, Shane, we have to go record." Nate had the guys follow him to the recording studio so that they could finish up their next album.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been super busy with school and working two jobs. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to get another one up soon. Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story. More reviews might get the chapters up faster………… Just a thought. : D let me know if you liked it.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie sighed in frustration as she rummaged through her closet. Why did she have to get rid of half her clothes? Now she didn't have anything to wear to the club. Caitlyn walked into Mitchie's room with that same look of frustration.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear."

Mitchie shook her head. "Me either, Did you call-"

"Don't worry Mitchie, I called Tess and Ella and they are on their way."

"Oh thank you. You always know exactly what I need."

The girls sat on Mitchie's bed talking about their new articles they were writing. As the girls sat deep in conversation the door to their apartment opened so the girls hopped of the bed and headed to their living room.

Tess brought in a couple of suitcases and Ella had her makeup bags.

"Wow Tess, I didn't tell you to bring your whole closet." Mitchie mused as she looked at the large suitcase.

"Don't be silly Mitchie; this is only a fifth of my closet. The whole thing would have been too much. Now, since we're going to the club to look for Mitchie's next target, we need something sassy, sexy. You name it, I got it."

She opened the suitcase and Mitchie couldn't help but feel excited. She loved dressing up on occasions like this. She sorted through the clothes and had it narrowed between two dresses. Finally she decided on a tight black dress that accentuated her curves, with a white foil floral print. (Picture in Link)

Once the girls were ready they were headed off to the club. Upon arriving in the club Mitchie spotted a few gentlemen that she thought were perfect targets. She approached the first dark haired man and started flirting with him only to find out that he had a wife. After a couple of men she was starting to get discouraged even though all of her friends kept pushing her telling her that she would do great. It was when a man with curly raven hair asked her to dance that she regained hope.

With Shane

Shane, Nate and Jason arrived at the club and sat with Dave and Natalia. People had not recognized them yet because they were disguised by glasses, and were sitting in a back booth. Natalia scanned the women in the club trying to find one that would drive Shane absolutely nuts. Her eyes fell upon a young brunette flirting with a guy who then turned away to his wife. She smiled. She knew that girl. That was Mitchie Torres, the How-To columnist for that magazine. Natalia had gone there earlier that day for a photo shoot, only to learn of Mitchie's newest assignment. She watched as Mitchie flirted with a few of the guys and then become frustrated and run to her friends.

"Hey Shane, I've found your perfect girl"

Shane scoffed, Natalia sounded so sure of herself.

"Go ahead, point her out to me."

She pointed in Mitchie's direction. Shane's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting this girl to be so…… beautiful. He thought for sure that Natalia would pick some hideous, annoying, obsessed fan, one that he would be sure to dump in a second, But this girl, she was amazing. The dress she wore brought out her tan skin, her hair was in long beautiful curls, just the way he liked it.

"You're sure Natalia? That's who you want me to keep for longer than a week?"

She nodded. He smiled; this was going to be a piece of cake.

"You're on, she's going to fall madly in love with me, and then it will be Nate, Jason, and I going on tour."

Shane stood up and took off his glasses. He made his way through the crowd to introduce himself to Mitchie. Once he approached her tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"Would you like to dance?"

She stared at him shocked for a second.

"What? Oh yeah, sure, Id love to, let me just go give my purse to my friends."

He watched as she walked away and couldn't help but smile. He was so going on tour.

With Mitchie

When Shane had asked her to dance she was shocked. First off, it was Shane Grey, Secondly, he asked her, not the other way around. Caitlyn and Tess were in awe as Mitchie walked over to them.

"Mitchie, Shane Grey?"

"I know, I know. He's the perfect target; it will make the article, so much more interesting."

Tess looked hesitant. "I don't know Mitch, don't you think that maybe it's too risky? I mean he's Shane Grey."

Mitchie could understand where she was coming from, but after a second the thought faded. Mitchie had never been a fan of Shane. She thought he was arrogant and a self centered jerk. Maybe this would teach him a lesson, and it would help out her article so much more.

"Look, Caitlyn, Tess, it's not like he's going to fall madly in love with me, he's Shane Grey, now I promise, I know what I'm doing. Here hold my purse."

She gave the purse to Caitlyn and headed back to Shane. He took her hand and walked her out to the middle of the dance floor. Just then "Two is better than one" by Boys like girls came on.

"Ah I love this song" Mitchie exclaimed as two strong arms wrapped around her.

"So what's your name?" Shane thought it would be good to know the name of his future girlfriend. He didn't bother telling her his name since she probably already knew.

"I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres."

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie Torres."

She shook her head and laughed as the song continued to play. He wanted to talk to her more, but couldn't concentrate because it was too loud.

"Hey, do you want to go back to my place? Talk? Get to know each other?"

Mitchie was alarmed at first but decided this was the perfect step for him to fall in her trap. She touched his arm in a flirty manner.

"Sure, let me just get my purse, I'll meet you at the door."

She walked back to the girls.

"We're going back to his place. Don't wait up." And with that she walked away leaving the girls in a state of shock. She walked to the front of the club and grabbed Shane's hand. Shane stopped a cab and they were headed off to his place.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best! Please review this chapter. Like I said last time, they might get another chapter up faster. : D**


End file.
